


Нечисть на чердаке

by Cexmet



Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: В некоторых домах живут чудовища.





	

В каждом городке есть стоящий на отшибе дом, который считают проклятым, глядя на его окна, дети шепчут друг другу: «Давай, зайди туда, если осмелишься», «Чудовище разорвет тебя на куски, если поймает», «Спорим — ты струсишь?».  
В большей части подобных домов доживают последние дни забытые всеми ветераны Вьетнама, или невесты, так и не дождавшиеся возвращения женихов с войны, или потерявшие веру священники, или несостоявшиеся рок-звезды, у которых кончились идеи для песен, но не травка. Но есть дома, в которых действительно живут чудовища.

Марти повидал таких достаточно, хоть и отправил за решетку не так много, как хотел бы.  
Не все чудовища предпочитают сливаться с толпой, некоторым нравится быть изгоями — о них рассказывают страшные истории и мало кто отнесется серьезно к словам ребенка, который скажет, что ему сделал больно старик, живущий в доме на крою города, обросший дурацкими россказнями о том, как он ловит мальчишек, запирает у себя на чердаке и ест по одному на каждое Рождество.  
Да, у него длинные, желтые ногти, изо рта тошнотворно воняет, он никогда не моет окна и не перекрашивал свой старый дом уже тысячу лет, но он всего лишь безобидный старый чудак, хотя ему не стоило бы вывешивать на заднем дворе кроличьи тушки, привлекающие воронов со всего штата.  
Потом, когда среди кроличьих костей находят несколько детских, полиция увозит старика и дом пустеет по-настоящему, конечно, люди вспоминают все детские легенды и страшные истории, но уже слишком поздно. 

* * *

«Чудовище разорвет тебя на куски, если поймает».  
Чердак засыпан пылью и затянут паутиной, как склеп в фильме ужасов.  
«Спорим — ты струсишь?»  
У старика редкие, желтые зубы, от него пахнет тухлятиной и он обещает убить за любое лишнее слово, сказанное родителям или полиции. Его длинные птичьи когти раздирают кожу до крови, но там, где никто не увидит.  
«Давай, зайди туда, если осмелишься, Марти».  
В некоторых домах живут чудовища.  
Марти Харт знает точно.


End file.
